


Chit Chat

by vtheadorkable



Series: Klance Positivity Month [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Artist!Lance, College, Crushing, Cute, Falling In Love, First Date, Fluff, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, Keith owns a cat, Keith plays guitar, Klance Positivity 2k17, M/M, Switching notebooks, Week 3 - Free Week, chatting, writer!keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtheadorkable/pseuds/vtheadorkable
Summary: - @ cutestcubanWhen you get the chance to go out with a cute boy bcs you accidentally swapped notebooks#LuckyMe #Goalsliked by: t.shirogane, a.llura94, h.garret, shy-shay, pidgeoon, matt.h95 and 25 others





	Chit Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, cutiepie ( ˘ ³˘)♥
> 
> I wrote this fic in order to participate the third week of the Klance Positivity Month 2017  
> If you want to join, simply check #klancepositivitymonth2017 on Tumblr. More information can be found on klancepositivity.tumblr.com!
> 
> I want to thank my babe Gabby and the Voltron Au group chat on ig for this idea. Sadly, I completely ran out of time and didn't manage to finish it completely but I like it the way it is now. Maybe I'll write a sequel sometime in the future.
> 
> Not beta'd by another human being so I'm incredibly sorry for any mistakes made.
> 
> And finally, I hope that you enjoy ◦°˚\\(*❛‿❛)/˚°◦

Exams and essays were stressful. Especially, because Lance had to spend most of his time inside the library and read stuff about things he already knew instead of spending his time outside in the sun. He had several books piled around him, his art notebook laying among them. To his left Lance never used it for drawings he had to do for class. It was more his personal sketchbook, filled with various doodles and detailed drawings. He also experimented with different color schemes and drawing techniques.  
  
Finishing one of the books, he put it on another staple before taking the next one and opening the page he needed, quickly read through it and took notes. He really hated studying but he had to if he didn't want to fail his classes. Which Lance really didn't feel like doing.  
  
College, as it is, was already expensive and he surely couldn't afford to start all over again.  
When he finally got all of his notes together and read through the whole stack of books on art and art history, he rubbed his tired eyes and got up to put the books back before he packed his things, grabbed his notebook and left the library. Or at least, the notebook he grabbed _looked_ like his own.  
  
Keith, at the same time, was also sitting in the library, trying to focus on his studies. He, like almost every other student, was surrounded by books over books, minding his own business, his hood pulled deep down into his face to. Since he wasn't a summer person, he didn't mind staying inside and reading about Shakespeare for his English Literature exam.  
  
He enjoyed reading Shakespeare and had some of his favorite sonnets either cut out and glued or written into his little notebook, which rested to his right. Currently, Keith flipped through a book about the Elizabethan time and how its society was reflected in literature.  
  
Not his favorite topic but it was alright. Writing down some key facts, his phone sent him a notification. Putting his pen down, Keith unlocked his phone and checked his messages.  
  
**Vicious and Delicious _  
_**_Allura, Matt, Shiro, you_  
**Shiro:** Who wants to meet for lunch?  
**Allura:** Sure, where?  
**Allura:** Whose turn is it to pick a place, anyway?  
**you:** Not mine  
**Matt:** But mine  
**Matt:** Let's meet in 10 at Subway  
**Shiro:** Again? We just ate there like a week ago  
**Matt:** But it's my pick today so shut it, Shiro :P  
**Shiro:** Why are we dating again?  
**Matt:** You know you love me, Takashi  
  
With a small smile, Keith packed his things, returned all the books back to where they belonged, grabbed his notebook and left the library. Or at least, the notebook he grabbed  _looked_ like his own.  
  
His bag slung over his shoulder and headphones on, Keith made his way to meet up with the others. Shiro and he knew each other for years as they grew up together in the south. Keith met Allura thanks to Shiro since they became close friends when starting college.  
  
And Keith liked her. Allura was not only beautiful but also highly intelligent and a total badass. They soon became good friends as well.  
  
Lastly, Matt was introduced to them. Shiro and he knew each other from somewhere between high school and college (Keith didn't remember from where but he didn't care that much either). Matt was witty and probably the most intelligent of the four of them. It also turned out that he and Shiro have been dating for a while without their friends noticing.  
  
But, if Keith was honest, he wasn't really surprised when they came out to him and Allura. He knew that Shiro was pan and  _really_ had a thing for light brown hair and geeky people. Allura wasn't really surprised either.  
  
After a ten minute walk, Keith arrived at Subway, the others already waiting for him. Shiro had his arm wrapped around Matt's shoulder while his boyfriend showed him something on his phone and Allura was talking to someone on the phone. Probably to her uncle Coran who sometimes joined them for lunch.  
  
Coran was weird but also funny and a great addition to the group of friends, the age gap not considered.  
  
With Keith there, the friends entered the shop and looked for a place to sit before ordering. Matt remained at their table to watch over their stuff and since Shiro knew his boyfriend's order by heart, he wouldn't have bothered to get up anyway. Keith ordered a footlong Sweet Onion Teriyaki in a Multi-Grain Flatbread and added tomatoes, red onions, lettuce, cucumber, and cheese. He didn't add a sauce since there was already sweet onion sauce on the chicken and he didn't want to overdo it. Keith was very well aware of the fact that he was lactose intolerant but he couldn't care less. The cheese tasted way too good to leave it out of his sandwich.  
  
He paid for his order and took the try with him and sat down across from Matt who was looking at some technology stuff on his phone. The others soon joined them with their trays and Shiro handed Matt his sandwich.  
  
While eating, they talked about their classes and upcoming exams and essays. Way too quickly they had to part again. Keith had to check on his cat, Shiro and Matt were supposed to meet up with Matt's sister Pidge, and Allura wanted to study some more.  
  
Entering his accommodation, Keith was immediately greeted by his cat Ceasar.  
  
“Hey, big guy.“ He gently picked up the gingered cat and carried him over to the living room and put him down on the sofa before sitting down as well. Ceasar nudged his little head against Keith's head, demanding to be pet. Keith, being the good owner he was, immediately run his hand through the soft fur of his cat.  
  
Bucky was a present from Matt and Shiro when Shiro moved in with his boyfriend and left Keith alone in their former shared flat. But Keith didn't mind. He liked being alone and not having two lovebirds around, especially at night. Also, a cat was a great substitute for a roommate. At least in Keith's eyes.  
  
After he spent some time giving attention to the cat, he got his notebook out and wrote down one of his currently favorite sonnets. Keith just loved to note down random poems or lyrics between his own written stuff. Actually, no one knew that Keith wrote his own songs and poems. Not even Shiro.  
  
**Sonnet 116  
** _Let me not to the marriage of true minds_  
_Admit impediments. Love is not love_  
_Which alters when it alteration finds,_  
_Or bends with the remover to remove:_  
_O no; it is an ever-fixed mark,_  
_That looks on tempests, and is never shaken;_  
_It is the star to every wandering bark,_  
_Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken._  
_Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks_  
_Within his bending sickle's compass come;_  
_Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,_  
_But bears it out even to the edge of doom._  
_If this be error and upon me proved,_  
_I never writ, nor no man ever loved._  
  
He remembered the whole sonnet word for word. Which was weird but apparently Keith had a talent for remembering complex text structures and just text and literature in general. Most of the texts he wrote on his own, were dedicated to another student Keith had a major crush on. He didn't know his name or what classes he had but Keith knew that this boy was  _freaking beautiful_.  
  
With his brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes, he haunted Keith's dreams and left him frustrated. Also, he was way too awkward and shy to try and find out the guy's name on his own. And his friends weren't much of a help either since they didn't even know that Keith was crushing on someone. With a sigh, Keith closed the notebook and turned his attention back to Ceasar, who was sleeping peacefully on his owner's lap.  
  
Meanwhile, Lance met with Hunk and Pidge at the park for some cookies and a round of football. As they were munching one Hunk's special chocolate chip cookies, Lance pulled out his notebook, turned to a free page and started to randomly sketch both Hunk and Pidge. He just loved to draw. Especially his two best friends because they both have such unique facial expressions.  
  
And Lance loved to draw those. But the one thing he liked more was drawing this cute boy he sometimes runs into around campus. He had beautiful facial features and gorgeous eyes. Lance would sell his soul for a possibility to draw him properly and not only from memory or distance. Of course, Lance couldn't keep his crush a secret and soon both Hunk and Pidge knew. While Pidge made fun of him, Hunk tried to be supportive and try to figure out the boy's name but it was hopeless.  
  
Pidge's brother and his boyfriend were supposed to meet up with them in a few minutes, maybe they had an idea of who this cutie was. Because Lance was slowly but surely dying to know.  
Eventually, Shiro and Matt joined them, immediately being offered some cookies by Hunk.  
  
And while Matt and Pidge talked about some new technology stuff, Hunk happily chatted with Shiro about how things were going with his girlfriend Shay, college and his YouTube cooking channel, Lance was waiting for the perfect opportunity to ask them about the mysterious mullet boy.  
  
“And how's life going for you, Lance?” Shiro asked and Lance wasn't even paying attention to the question as he already knew what he wanted to say, regardless of the question asked. “I have a crush on someone,” Lance blurted out, clutching his notebook to his chest, blushing. Both Matt and Shiro looked at him startled before laughing. “Hey! That's not funny, I'm really struggling right now, okay?” Shiro smiled at him softly.  
  
“Okay, Lance. How can we help you?”  
  
I'm really crushing on that one guy but I don't know his name or classes he takes. And every time I see him around campus, I'm too flustered to talk to him.” Hunk handed his best friend another cookie, which Lance happily accepted. “What does he look like? Do you have a picture of him? Maybe Matt and I know him,” Shiro said.  
  
And since he knew his boyfriend, he flipped Matt immediately off as he tried to make a witty comment with a sweet and tender kiss.  
  
“Ew, stop that!” Pidge shrieked and covered her hands with her eyes. The couple laughed as they separated. “No real picture but I've sketched him a few times. Wait for a second,” Lance said, opening his notebook and roaming through the pages to find what he was looking for. Until he realized that this wasn't his notebook. It had texts in it and no absolutely no drawings. And Lance screamed at the top of his lungs, causing people to turn their attention towards the group of friends.  
  
“This is  _not_ my notebook! Where is my notebook? _Dios mío_.” If someone else had his notebook now, they probably would think that Lance was a creepy stalker or something.  
  
“It'll be alright, Lance. You will get your book back, okay?” Shiro assured him, voice soft and a hand on Lance's shoulder, who was now munching unhappily on his cookie.  
  
“Why don't you post something on your ASU account, saying that you have a notebook that isn't yours and that you're looking for yours as well? Isn't that the easiest way? Like, we can all share the post so more people will see it,” Matt suggested. Why didn't Lance thought of that on his own?  
  
“Yeah, we're here to help you out and get ya that boy,” Pidge said, wiggling her eyebrows. “Please stop with that,” Lance begged, covering his face in embarrassment. The others only laughed.  
  
Keith sat down in front of his laptop with his dinner and checked if he got any messages on the Altean Student Unit, short ASU. He usually wasn't really active on there but he liked to check what other students were up to from time to time. Also, from time to time, Keith would receive some messages and chat with random people for a bit until it bored him too much and he didn't bother to answer anymore.  
  
Scrolling through his feet, Keith stumbled across a post which Shiro reposted from another account.  
  
_t.shirogane_ reposted:  
**\- cutestcuban 6:31pm**  
_I have apparently switched notebooks with someone?_  
Like, I really appreciate the lyric talent and all but I would really want my own notebook back.  
It's black on the outside and it's filled with drawings and stuff on the inside.  
If you have to happen my notebook and are missing your own, please message me so we can switch back. I'll get you some coffee then because you really have to tell me how you write those amazing texts, like? #NewShakespeare  
  
And Matt also re-posted it, adding a ' _help_ _this hopeless kiddo out, everyone'_.  
Panicking, Keith jumped up and grabbed  _his_ notebook. Black on the outside and filled with … drawings on the inside?! That didn't seem right.  
  
“No, no, no.” This couldn't be. He had the wrong notebook and whoever  _cutestcuban_ was, they had Keith's notebook. And what if it was the guy Keith was crushing on so hard? This would be a major problem. He needed Shiro now. Maybe his best friend could help him out.  
  
Grabbing his phone, Keith returned to his laptop and check out the guy's profile. Both because he wanted to be assured that it wasn't  _that_ guy, his _crush_ and because he was curious. The profile picture showed a group of people and there, on the left, was the guy. His freaking crush was either this person or a friend. And Keith freaked out for a second. What if he read all the texts? Like, every single one of them. He would be so embarrassed since some of them made only sense when paired with an explanation or a guitar. Which both could both be provided by Keith. But anyways, he scrolled down and read through the information provided on the page.  
  
**user: @cutestcuban  
** Lance | 22 | CUB  
> Art student at Altean Universal College  
> _@h.garret_ is my best buddy  
> @ _pidgeoon_ is okay too, jk love ya  
“I dream my painting and I paint my dream.” - Vincent van Gogh  
  
_likes:_ the beach | sunshine | sports | art | spicy foods  
_dislikes:_ sad movies | being lonely | thunderstorms | hights | dry skin  
  
_favorite singer:_ Shakira  
_favorite actor:_ Grace Park  
_favorite movie:_ Moana  
favorite show: Hawaii Five-0  
favorite food: Empanada  
  
There were also some pictures but Keith was too embarrassed to click on them because that indeed was. He had to call Shiro, like yesterday. His best friend answered the phone almost immediately.  
  
“Hey, Keith. Everything alright?” Shiro asked worriedly. Well, since Keith actually  _never_ called _anyone_ , that worry was definitely understandable.  
  
“Uh, I saw that post you re-posted … and I think that I might have the other notebook,” Keith said, blushing. Why was he blushing? There was nothing embarrassing about it, right? “So, you're the next Shakespeare, huh? But anyway, that's great. Also, Lance is a cute guy, maybe you two will get along well. Wouldn't you like that?”  
  
Keith laughed awkwardly. “Well, about that … I already have a crush on someone,” Keith admitted shyly. “Old on a second,” Matt suddenly shouted through Keith's phone.  
  
“Matt stop it,” Shiro said with a laugh. “Okay Keith, do you know his name or want to tell us what he looks like? Maybe we can help you,” Shiro proceeded to say.  
  
“He has brown hair, incredibly blue eyes, and a sun-kissed skin, he's so gorgeous, Shiro,” Keith whispered, slamming his head down on the table.  
  
“I think I know exactly who you're talking about. Go on the ASU and look for the username  _cutestcuban._ I reposted from him. And then click on the picture. On the left, that's him. Also, thanks to you two switching up your books you gained yourself a date,” Shiro instructed and ended with a laugh.  
  
Keith stared at the picture in both horror and adoration. “What did I do to deserve this?” Both Shiro and Matt laughed. “You'll be fine. Just message him or I'll let Matt do it.” With another laugh, Shiro ended the call, leaving a messed up Keith alone in the silence. Ceasar soon joined him, sitting down next to the laptop and meowing at his owner. Keith started to pet his cat while staring at the message option on Lance's page. Now or never.  
  
After he took a deep breath, Keith clicked on  chat and started to think about what he wanted to write.  
  
**@redkogane  
** _Hey, I saw your post about the switched notebooks and I think that I happen to have your notebook while you have mine. You don't have to buy me coffee or anything. Actually, I just want my notebook back before I embarrass myself even more._  
  
**@cutestcuban  
** _Hey! Thanks so much for you answer, pretty boy. I'll still get you some coffee if you want or not._  
_Also, dude, your texts are amazing! You wanna meet tomorrow to swap them back?_  
  
**@redkogane**  
_Oh, thanks? Your stuff is pretty neat too._  
_What about lunch time? Like 1pm or so?_  
  
**@cutestcuban  
** _Sure. Let's meet at the oak on east campus?_  
_Where do you wanna go?_  
  
**@redkogane  
** _Alright. And idk yet_  
  
**@cutestcuban  
** _No problem_  
_You wanna talk some more or should I leave you alone?_  
  
Of course, Keith wanted to chat some more and that was exactly what they did. When they said their goodbyes after a while, it was actually quite late now but Keith's inspiration was back in a flash. He got himself some paper andd a pen and started writing immediately.  
  
Word after word rushed through his brain and onto the paper. Usually, writing a song took him days, weeks and sometimes months. But tonight, everything seemed so easy and by dawn, he had a whole new song finished and tried to play it on his beloved guitar.  
  
Which worked out perfectly and he soon memorized both lyrics and melody. This was, as Shiro always said it, Keith's hidden talent. No one would actually expect a person like Keith to write so deep and emotional songs.  
  
With a smile, Keith put the instrument down and got up from the sofa where he had spent the last few hours, playing his guitar. If he wanted to make it through today, he needed some coffee immediately. With a cup of coffee in one hand and his phone in the other, Keith stood in the kitchen, looking through his Spotify playlists until he randomly chose a song and opened the ASU app.  
  
**\- @ cutestcuban  
** _When you get the chance to go out with a cute boy bcs you accidentally swapped notebooks_  
#LuckyMe #Goals  
_**liked by:**_ t.shirogane, a.llura94, h.garret, shy-shay, pidgeoon, matt.h95 and _25 others_  
  
Keith couldn't believe his eyes. Especially, reading the comments made him flush. Lance called him _cute_ and many of his friends, and also Keith's friends, were extremely supportive and were joking about them, making up a ship name for them.  
_Klance_.  
  
Somehow, Keith liked the sound of that. Glancing at the time, he panicked. He and Lance would meet up in less than two hours and he still had to shower and pick out what to wear. Showering in less than five minutes wasn't much of a problem. But picking out an outfit was.  
  
He wanted to be comfortable but also look good. So he ended up wearing black tight pants, a white shirt, and his favorite flannel and put on a beanie because, even though he just washed them, his hair looked terrible. Then, he packed his wallet and Lance's notebook in a bag and also grabbed his phone and headphones before he locked the door.  
  
With his favorite music playing, he walked to the oak on the east side of the campus. Just like he and Lance had planned. Keith already spotted the Cuban from afar and put his headphones away, pocketing his phone.  
  
When Lance spotted Keith, he started to grin and wave at him. He still couldn't believe that he was going to meet him.  _His crush_.  
This was going to be good.  
This was going to be great.  
They were going to be great.  
Lance just knew it.  
  
And oh boy, he was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it ϵ( 'Θ' )϶  
> If you did like it, feel free to leave kudos, comments, and requests. I really appreciate every feedback I receive (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡  
> And if I forgot any important tags or notes, please tell me so I can add them.  
> Also, come and say 'hi' to me on my Tumblr (the-dreaming-poet.tumblr.com) or Instagram (@whoisgreenberg)! (ɔ˘з˘)ɔ
> 
> xoxo vio (・ω・)


End file.
